The Big Vent
by 19Gleek94
Summary: Ryder meets his catfish. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Marley had been waiting for the deeply hurt Ryder for several minutes when he finally came out of the classroom outside which she had been waiting.

"Hey." She stood in his way. "Can we talk?"

The boy shrugged her off. "Why don't you just text me?" He headed for another direction, through an empty classroom. The brown-haired girl didn't give up and ran after him.

"I know it was wrong, and I know you're hurt." she tried to make clear before pandering to his conscience. "But you're taking it out on everyone, and that's not fair. We need you for regionals."

"You don't need _me_, alright?" the tall boy gave back. "Jake's a better dancer, Artie's a bigger singer, and Sam's better looking."

"Now you're just feeling sorry for yourself." Ryder shook his head, without even looking at her. "We're not competing with each other, we're a team."

Ryder, who had become seriously annoyed by her last words, came to a halt abruptly. "Why?" he asked.

Marley was confused for an instant. "'Why' what?"

The brown-haired teen glared at her. "I need to know why. You say we're a team, but you've been lying to me, messing with my head, and I'll need some kind of explanation if I'm going to go to regionals..."

Their conversation was interrupted quite suddenly. "Because... I know I have the wrong gender for you." That was said by a really deep voice that came from a hallway behind Marley. Ryder recognized the voice almost immediately.

A boy with coffee-brown skin and short, wavy hair appeared out of said hallway.

"Jake?!" Ryder asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." He confessed. "I'm Katie. Or catfish, if you'd rather." He put his arm around Marley. "Marley, I love you, but you don't have to cover for me anymore."

Marley nodded, to see that she understood, and then walked off.

Ryder wasn't right able to get his head around it. "So I really was right at first? You were still wary for when I kissed Marley, and then tried to get me out of the way..."

"Ryder..." The half-black teen tried to make his friend calm down, but to no avail."

"I know I might have crossed a line" the brunette continued in his aggressive tone. "But did you really have to make me feel that pathetic?"

"Ryder..." Jake tried to get his friends attention once more, but he was unsuccesful again.

"... I really tried to supress what I felt for her, because we became friendly then, you didn't have to pay me back by betraying..."

"RYDER!" Jake raised his voice this time, and got the taller boy to pipe down. "Please let me explain."

Ryder raised his head, and stared at Jake observantly. "I'm hearing?" He was still eager to know as to why he had been defrauded after all.

"The truth is... it wasn't about Marley at all." Jake seemed to be very uncomfortable. "It was about you alone."

Ryder didn't understand. "What do you mean, 'not about her, about me'? I thought you did all that to stop me from interfering with your relationship?"

"That's exactly what wasn't my intention." He spawned out. "I..." he chocked. It was clear that it was something very hard for him to admit, but when he realized that Ryder was looking more and more impatient, he exclaimed: "Ryder, I love you."

The other teen would have expected anything, but that. "What?!" He uttered a fake laugh. "That can't be. You're not gay, you're with Marley, and all. Stop..."

"Marley is just what you'd call a beard to me. She has been my best friend ever since we both transferred to McKinley. I talk to her about everything, so when I told her..." The half-black guy choked once more. "She agreed to help me cover up the fact that I am in fact very gay."

Ryder was seriously appalled by that confession. Ever since they first met he had believed Jake to be an always horny guy who hits on every skirt in sight, and now he was telling him he wasn't even interested in girls? Repeating the words in his head made it sound like a clear excuse.

"Do you think I'm stupid, dude? Are you seriously such an asshole that you need to feed me with lies even now?"

"It's the truth." the other boy assured. "Let me start from the beginning."

Ryder looked at him while maintaining silence, showing that he was listening.

"I seriously couldn't stand you at first. You stealing away the lead in Grease and hitting on my best friend really made me wish you'd just disappear. Plus, I also hated you, because, despite it all, I found you really attractive."

Jake could see Ryder raise an eyebrow when he said that. He hesitated for an instant, to see if his friend wanted to interject, but when Ryder remained silent, he continued his story.

"Well, during dynamic duets week, when Finn forced us to talk about our greatest fear...I saw this new side of you that I really liked. And, I started feeling even more for you. Truth be told, my kryptonite back then really was that I feel about guys the way other guys feet about girls. I had hoped that by hitting on every girl here at school those feelings would go away... But after that day I knew it was pointless. Through you I realized that I needed a guy to achieve happiness."

As Jake had spoken, Ryder's expression had become less angry, but more horror-stricken instead. Jake knew that he still had some explaining to do.

"Over the following months I tried to overcome what I felt for you, but the more time we spent together, and the better friends we became, the stronger my affection for you grew. There came a point where I couldn't bear only being your friend anymore, but I was very aware that you could never like me the way I like you because... I'm a guy. That's why I took the pictures of that girl and created this female identity to make me like you back."

Ryder was looking seriously sad now. He still wanted to believe that his friend was telling some lie to pull himself out of the affair, but something in his tone told him he was telling the truth.

Jake was gaining hope that his friend would forgive him, so he went ahead and added some words of comfort.

"Ryder, I'm so sorry I played you for a sucker, I really didn't mean to hurt you. I was very serious with you the rest of the time. All the devotion I expressed towards you... that was all me, and it was all real. And, I'd get it if you never want to talk to me again... But I'd seriously settle for simply being your friend if you forgive me."

By now Ryder was bending his head down, covering his face along the process. To Jake it sounded as if he was crying. He attempted to console his friend, so he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryder..." he attempted to say in a soft voice, but the next thing he knew was that a strong hand was grabbing his arm and that then a similarly strong arm was pressing him against the lockers. The second Jake hit the lockers, he could hear a bunch of girls screeching, obviously frightened by the bang it had caused, and by the act of violence that was being committed right in front of them.

Jake now had a close view of Ryder's face, which was only a couple of inches away from his own. It was inflamed with rage, while also being covered in tears. Their heads were so close that Jake could literally feel how the taller guy was bristling with anger.

_"Please beat me."_ Jake thought to himself. _"I deserve it for what I have done to you."_ He closed his eyes, ready to take whatever Ryder was wanting to do to him.

"Guys, stop it. Ryder put him down." Jake opened his eyes to see that their former glee-club director, Finn Hudson, had come to his aid.

He could hear one last sob from Ryder, before the brunette put him down and walked off.

"Are you alright?" Finn wanted to know from Jake.

The teen didn't know what to say. He felt as if he really deserved to be beaten up. "I'm alright, Finn. And no offence, but... I'd really prefer to be left alone right now."

Finn was a little outraged by Jake's reaction. He would have expected a bit more gratefulness from his best friend's brother. But at the same time it was clear to him that Jake was a mess right now, so he decided to just accept it.

"Okay. But if he comes and threatens you again, don't be afraid to ask me for help."

Finn then also walked off, and as he was leaving, Jake dropped to the ground and started crying.


	2. Chapter 2

I originally planned to make this story a one-shot, but a lot of my friends on Glee Wiki have asked me to continue it, so here's the second chapter.

One last thing. Incase you're wondering why Finn appears in my story... I really miss him on the show, so I'm using my artistic freedom to break the canon further and let him appear. It's my way of showing that I haven't forgotten him yet.

So enjoy!

...

"Katie xoxo has disabled their account." Ryder was lying on his bed and had wanted to see for one last time what Jake had written to him, now that he finally knew that he was behind those texts. But it looked as if he now no longer had use for it. Ryder put his phone aside, and sighed.

The boy had spent his afternoon at home the whole day. He checked his alarm. It was seven past five now. Meeting point for the New Directions had been seven minutes ago in the choir room, but he hadn't gone. Glee-club just wasn't fun to him anymore. It wasn't just his best friend deceiving him. Only two weeks ago had he opened up to the whole club about how a babysitter had bothered him when he was younger, but instead of being empathic, two of the club's senior had laughed at him, saying it was something he should have enjoyed. And Will, the choir's director, had just stood there without saying anything.

Ryder could feel rage burning inside his chest. No, he was definitely done with glee-club. Jake catfishing him had been the last straw. They could see how they'd do without them. They might not even be able to compete, since they were one member short without him. "Serves them right." he said to himself.

Not wanting to think of glee-club anymore, the sixteen-year old got up and turned his XBox on. Several minutes of "Call of Duty" later the boy had found his level of frustration reduced. Killer games well helped him forget about his problems.

The more calm he became, though, the more guilty he felt. Thinking about it: Although Sam and Artie had been really insensitive with him, he had always gotten along with them. The others, including Will, had stood up for him that day, and he was also still close to Marley, Kitty, and Unique. And then there was Finn, to whom Ryder knew a victory was also important. They all really wanted to win. Could Ryder really account for them losing because of him?

The brunette checked his alarm once more. "6:23PM" it said. He could still make it. He jumped up and ran downstairs into the living room where he expected his mum to be on the TV.

"Mum, can I borrow your car?"

Meanwhile, the New Directions were backstage, waiting until "The Waffledudes", their competition, were done performing. Marley was once again trying to build up her morbidly depressed friend.

"He pretty much didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Marley!" Jake moaned, seriously nerved. "I already told you, he was close to beating me up, and he was crying. And he looked as if a demon was possessing him. And did I mention he was close to beating me up?"

"He didn't, though. I'm sure if he really had wanted to beat you up, not even Finn could have stopped him."

"It doesn't matter." The boy sighed. "It still doesn't change the fact that he'll never speak to me again. He probably isn't even here right now because of me." Jake was referring to the fact that Ryder hadn't shown up until now, way past the time the club had arranged to meet here in the choir room.

"Oh Jake." Marley moved closer to him and gave him a hug. "Don't hang your head. We might have to compete along with JBI now..." The girl looked at a wire-haired boy, who was not normally part of the club, in disgust. "But I'm sure he'll forgive you and come back eventually."

Marley hugged his best friend back. He really admired her for her optimism. Right now he couldn't imagine Ryder ever attending any club he was part of, but he appreciated the fact that she was trying to build him back up. That's why he didn't say anything more and just cuddled her back.

Just that second the door opened. "Ryder." Jake exclaimed.

"I told you so." Marley whispered.

The taller boy ignored them, though, and walked towards Mr. Schuester and Finn, who were talking in a corner.

"Marley was right." He began explaining himself to the glee-club directors. "I'm really only upset with one person, and it's not fair to punish the whole team."

Ryder said that without even looking at Jake. The small amount of delight the half-black boy had felt upon Ryder's sudden appearance vanished.

"Thank you!" Finn said and gave Ryder a tight hug.

Ryder, however, had more to say. "I have done a lot of thinking, though. After regionals is over I'm officially leaving glee-club." Almost everybody's expression in the room saddened after that announcement. "I'm sorry."

Jake was by far the most affected by that announcement. "I had never wanted it to come that far." He thought to himself while looking at Ryder, who was sat down on a chair on the opposite side of the room. His former best friend hadn't even glanced at him this whole time. Marley squeezing his hand ever tighter than before was his only comfort in this situation.

Following that moment, the whole club, including their director Mr. Schuester, Mike, Mercedes, and Kurt, had sat out in the auditorium to watch their competition. Ryder had noticed that one person was missing, though.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, but where is Finn?"

"Er..." Will had to think for a moment. "He was called home by his step-dad. I think it's because of his cancer or something."

Ryder nodded, to show that he understood. It didn't come to him to doubt what Will had said.

The club then watched the Hoosierdaddies perform. Their set list firstly consisted of "Clarity" by Zedd. The Hoosierdaddies' singer, Frieda Romero, had a strong voice, and smashed the fast ballad. The same was true for the second song in their set list, "Wings" by Little Mix. In addition to Frieda's vocals the performance also stood out through an elaborate dance routine.

To say that the New Directions were not equally good prepared would have been an understatement, though. Firstly, the New Direction boys showed off their own version of "Hall of Fame" by The Script feat. Will. , which Mike had helped them choreograph. Secondly, the girls performed "I Love It" by Icona Pop. Mike had also helped them choreograph this song. Together with their iconic voices the girls also managed to win the judges and the audience over. Lasty, Blaine and Marley, neither of whom had sung in any of the group-numbers, performed Marley's original song, "All Or Nothing". The audience was rampaging.

Eventually, the three glee-clubs that had performed this evening, lined up on stage to await the judge's result. "One last reminder. Please don't leave your trash under the seats." The announcer said. "Because nobody likes a litter-bug." He then dedicated himself to the competition. "Third place in the 2013 American West Shoir Choir Regionals goes to... The Waffledudes."

The all male show-choir jumped up and ran towards the contortionist who was also a judge. It was her who was presenting the trophies.

After the Waffledudes had received their trophy, they returned to their stand, and the moderator continued. "Now, the moment we've all been waiting for. In second place..." The moderator remained silent for a couple of second to create some suspense. "From Indianapolis, Indianna..." This was enough for the New Directions to know that they had won, which is why they started cheering already. "The Hoosierdaddies. The first place goes to McKinley High's New Directions."

The New Directions were giddy with pleasure. They ran on stage in order to have the contortionist hand them their earned trophy. Following that they ran towards the audience in order to relish the moment, and the crowd cheering for them. Even Ryder enjoyed himself. He hopped around the stage because he wanted to compliment all his peers in person. He first gave Will a hi5, then he trusted pecs with Sam, before he ran towards Jake and gave him a hug.

Ryder and Jake looked each other in the eye. Only a brief moment too late did Ryder realize who he had hugged. Performing and eventually winning the competition had made him forget about everything that had happened for a bit. But looking into Jake's eye made all the resentment return. He walked off in another direction, leaving Jake disappointed once more.

The glee-club re-united in the choir-room a couple of minutes later, prone to continue their celebrations there. But there was someone unexpected there already.

"Finn!" Ryder exclaimed. "I thought you had gone to help out your step-father?"

Mr. Schue gave him a pat on the back. "That's called giving him an alibi, my friend."

Ryder was confused for a moment, before he looked around the room and noticed that a big tart was lying on the piano, saying: "We're sorry."

"What's that for?"

"It's for you alone, Ryder." Finn said.

"But why?" The boy still couldn't make sense of it.

"Well, I think the people concerned might want to tell you that in person." Finn nodded at Sam and Artie, who walked up to him.

"We noticed that some people have been really insensitive with you lately." Sam started out.

"By some people he means himself and me." Artie threw in.

"Well yeah, people told us that you might have found certain remarks we made two weeks ago during "Blackout"-week hurtful. Thing is... we should really have known by ourselves. The problem is... we didn't. That's why we're making the effort now, because..." Sam chocked.

"We wanted to apologize." Artie finished the sentence. Sam nodded.

Ryder was very perplex for a moment. "Okay?" He had to admit that everyone in the room looking at him made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Listen bro, the reason why we're doing this is because we know you're leaving glee-club partly because of us. But we would really like you to stay. And no..." Sam was talking hastily. "This is not because we need twelve members to compete. It's because you're our friend, and we don't want to lose you."

Ryder was touched. Jake felt this was the ideal moment to apologize himself. "Ryder, if you may, I also wanted to say..."

But Ryder wouldn't even let his ex-best friend speak. "Guys, that is amazing of you." He stepped forwards and gave Artie and Sam a hug each. "I'll admit, your comments really pissed me off, but I get that you didn't know any better, and I appreciate that you're apologizing now." Sam and Artie were beaming. "And I must say, I was in a pretty bad place when I said I wanted to leave. But performing with you guys reminded me of all those great moments we've had. Herewith let me announce: Ryder Lynn will be staying in glee-club."

Almost everyone who was in the choir room starting cheering thereupon. "That's so cool of you, Ryder." Will said, while giving him a pat on the back once more.

"No problem." Ryder assured. "So let's not think about that anymore. Let's party. We're the regional champions, guys."

Everyone was in agreement. They cut the apology cake, and opened several bottles of champagne and beer in order to jolt.

There was only one person in the room who didn't feel like celebrating, at all. Jake had thought for a moment that Ryder had forgiven him when they had hugged on stage, but the way he had just been turned down made it very obvious, that even though he was staying in glee-club, Ryder still wanted to know nothing of him. Jake had no interest in attending a party where the guy he loved would only ignore him.

"I'm leaving." Jake told Marley on the way out.

"Wait Jake. Why are you leaving?" she asked, but he had already rushed out the door, leaving Marley unsettled.

The New Directions, present and former, spend the next hours celebrating their victory in the choir room. They ate up the cake, and kept boasting that they'd win their second consequent trophy at Nationals. They also continued drinking alcohol, so by the time Will announced that the party had to end, Ryder no longer felt capable of driving.

"I'll drive you home." Tina offered. "I'm taking home Sam, Kitty, and Artie, and still have a place left." The young asian girl was known to be a very responsible driver.

"That'd be awesome." Ryder said, visibly tipsy.

"Okay." Outside Tina asked him to wait for her a minute. "I'll just get the car."

Ryder nodded, to show her he would wait. While he was waiting, a furious Marley approached him.

"You're being such a jerk just now." she reproached him.

"What do you mean?" The boy questioned. He was acting very clueless, but he already had an idea what she might be talking about.

"You're being such an asshole to Jake, and he really doesn't deserve it."

That made Ryder laugh. "I'm the asshole? Have you forgotten who has been mocking who for almost three months?"

"Yeah, and do you think he doesn't feel bad about that? He's feeling really awful for what he did, you could at least have the decency of looking at him."

Ryder shook his head. "I get it, Marley. Defend your best friend, or whatever he is to you, and just go ahead and make me look like the bad guy. But I'm done with him."

Marley was outraged. "Can we not make this about who is friends with who for once, Ryder? He is my best friend, yes, but as such I also know how he feels. And let me assure you. He's deeply sorry. And he loves you like very few people ever will."

Those word hit Ryder harder than he would have admit. He wished he could have returned something, but his mind was too blank to think of anything right then. He was very grateful that Tina came driving around the corner that very second.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Tina." Ryder turned towards Marley one last time. "See you next week at glee-club practice."

He then got into Tina's car, leaving a sulky Marley behind.

...

Hope you liked it.

I included Ryder's molestition storyline for two reasons, both having to do with how I didn't like something the way it was done on Glee. Firstly, I think there should have been a scene in "Lights Out" where Sam and Artie apologized for their remarks. That would have made the episode perfect. Secondly, there was no mention as to why Ryder was back in Glee club following "All Or Nothing". I thus tried to "fix" these things. :)

Otherwise, the first two chapters had a lot of scenes altered from the episode "All Or Nothing". The following chapters will be all original by me. I won't say more, just that the next chapter will be Jake centric.


End file.
